


Questions Asked

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Trans!JD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever asked about his name, or why his dad was his 'son' or why he was so goddamn sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Asked

Jason…Jane. 

It was complicated, and he knew it. it was hard to explain, and so he tried to avoid giving explanations. No one ever asked, anyway. No one ever asked why he didn’t talk about it, why he never gave his full name, and why he didn’t talk to his dad like the other kids did. 

‘JD’; It could have been for Jane Dean or Jason Dean, which meant his father didn’t object, his teachers didn’t ask, and he didn’t have friends to ask him about the acronym. He told the kids that did ask, teasing tones in their voices to stuff it, or he’d kill them. He never knew if they believed him, but they seemed to take him seriously, leaving him alone after that. 

Enter Veronica; She did ask, and he told her honestly, cringing away, not sure what she would do. She had taken him in her arms and hugged him tightly, saying she’d call him Jason, if he wanted. He had told her yes, and that started it; Soon every kid in school assumed the J was for Jason, and he was proud to be called on by the teachers in class; 

“Mr. Jason,” they would say, not questioning that his registration slips at the school said Jane. He wasn’t even sure they had ever read them, if he was honest. 

When he brought Veronica home for the first time, he introduced her to his ‘son’. She had went along with it, the tightness in his chest loosening up and his breath coming easily as he got the all clear and dragged Veronica to his bedroom to explain. 

“Son?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, but not sounding pushy on condescending. She just sounded curious, as she had every right to be, JD reasoned. Of course, he had nearly forgotten that this wasn’t the normal interaction between child and parent. Then again, what was normal about their relationship?

“It’s just a thing…I dunno, I figured he’d start calling me ‘he’ if I made a game out of it,” Jd shrugged, his eyes downcast. He looked a little pathetic. 

Veronica cringed, sitting down on Jason’s bed and smoothing her skirt over her knees. She felt so bad for JD sometimes, and she wished she could make it all better. He was an amazing person. She knew he deserved better than what he got; A crazy dad, a dead mom, and the wrong body, to boot. She wished she knew better ways to help. 

“It’s not that weird, after a while,” Jason mumbled, though his voice cracked, his hands shaking as he pulled at the seams on the cuffs of his shirts. “I mean, I guess I just got used to it. Sorry, it made you uncomfortable,” he added, sitting next to Veronica and wrapping an arm around her. He was so dreadfully grateful to have her, but always scared she would leave. She was the only person in his life who took him completely seriously, didn’t ask about what was under his clothes and just went with it, doing what he needed and letting him be himself. 

“It didn’t make me uncomfortable,” she mumbled, smiling softly, turning and kissing Jason quickly on the lips. She loved the taste of him…he tasted like a man; The man she wanted to be with forever. She knew it was silly, a boy didn’t taste different from a girl and a sixteen-year-old doesn’t know who they’re going to be with forever, but she felt like it was true; Boy had a taste, and she was in love; Love lasts forever, if you make it. 

“I just thought it was funny,” she whispered, pulling JD down and letting him lay on her lap as she played with his hair. “Someday we’ll get out of here, “ she promises. “We’ll move to California or something; We’ll get married and all that shit.” She kissed the top of Jason’s forehead, feeling his won lips against hers. 

“And have lots of sex,” he mumbled, laughing softly. 

“You’re such a boy!” Veronica shrieked, pushing him off her lap, but she was laughing. She wasn’t really mad, just glad to see him lossen up. It was nice to see him laughing, too.


End file.
